What The Kits Thought
by Streampebble
Summary: When Robinstar died she left behind damage and destruction but more importantly her kits. Here's what her kits saw, thought, and felt when she died. R&R or one of them will die and it won't be the evil one.
1. Darkfoot

Darkfoot looked down at Robinstar's charred body. Raincloud pressed her small body against his. This awful cat had still been his mother and in spite of them disowning her he felt grief.

"My mother," he whispered.

Raincloud shook her head and touched her nose to his muzzle.

"You still have me," she meowed quietly.

He nodded and licked her cheek. Quailtail gave Robinstar a look of contempt.

"She killed Daisytail, Willowfang, Heathershine, Moondapple, Eagleclaw, Bloomstar, Fallowtail, Harebounce, Cloudkit, Leafblossom, Eaglepelt, Dawnbreeze, Nightbreeze, Featherstorm, Furzeflower, Birdwing, Olivefern, Scorchpaw, Sunpaw, and Hawkpaw. I hope she forever roams the Dark Forest." she growled.

Raincloud sent her mother a glare and jerked her head to Darkfoot. Quailtail dipped her head.

Rosetail padded up to the body.

"You snatched my warrior path!" she spat and stormed back to her den.

Darkfoot looked at the most evil cat to ever live.

"She's gone," he murmured.

Raincloud seemed to be the only cat to understand his grief.

How could he grieve this evil cat? Maybe because she _was_ his mother but that cat had seemed to die a long time ago.

"Darkfoot I have something to tell you," Raincloud whispered.

Darkfoot went to join the small, flecked she-cat.

"Quailtail and Foxpelt aren't my parents. My mother was Ivywhisker of RainClan and Foxwhisker," she murmured.

"Petalstorm of RainClan is my littermate," she added.

"That explains why you like swimming," he meowed.

"Are you going to miss her," she meowed.

"No I miss Robin_step_ not Robinstar," he replied and went to nuzzle to new leader.


	2. Tawnyflower

Tawnyflower went to see her mother's body that was laying in the clearing. She had burned to death for sure. Her fluffy pale gray fur was mostly gone and in some places only bones

were what remained. Darkfoot and Raincloud looked solemnas they viewed the body. Robinstar was an evil cat, so unreasonable. She was truly mad. Tawnyflower looked down at her belly.

Her kits would have been in danger if Robinstar had lived. Anger and hate burned within her. This cat had gave birth to her and had been kind in spite of what happened to her had still been gentle.

Russetclaw had done this! Robinstep hadn't been vengeful until Heathershine and Russetclaw got together. Tawnyflower couldn't bear looking at this leader. She had killed Tawyflower's

nephew Cloudkit, her own grandson. How could Blackstripe ever follow a cat of that nature. Didn't he see that she just used him to fight battles she knew she would lose. What he did to

Raincloud burned in her memory. Just because of robinstar's order. This cat wasn't her mother at all. Bluesky led her kits past the body into the nursery, followed by Fernleaf and Ivypelt.

Tawnyflower let out an angry growl and stalked to the nursery. Thank StarClan she was dead!


	3. Blackstripe

Blackstripe could barely supress a wail of grief for his mother. Robinstar just couldn't be dead! She had given him so much. She had given him Raincloud and he had Bluesky. Dewkit and Nightkit were in the nursey with her.

"Raincloud this is your fault!" he yowled.

Raincloud was sitting with most of the warriors. Darkfoot would fight to the death for Raincloud and Whitefoot was on Darkfoot's side. Blackstripe couldn't stop himself. He launched himself at Raincloud but Darkfoot swatted at him and knocked him aside. Bluesky glared at him, daring him to try to attack her sister again. Blackstripe went back to mourn. How could his littermates not feel the same way her felt. Sure she killed a few cat but it was worth it! Tawnyflower and Ravenwing laid together with Oriolefeather. Blackstripe had never seen all three of his sisters together. Ravenwing flicked her tail at him and the three she-cats burst into laughter. Blackstripe burned with fury. He was too close with Ravenwing to let his other two sisters influence her. He looked back at Robinstar. Her body was hard and covered in soot and ash. Raincloud was supposed to wake her up. Raincloud was a murderer! He should have woke his mother himself. He clawed the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll lead PetalClan and keep you're memory alive forever," he whispered to his mother.

He lapped at a patch of fur that haadn't burned.

"Goodbye mother," he meowed


	4. Ravenwing

Ravenwing glared at her mother. This cat wasn't her mother. She spat at the body and scored her claws in the grass, pretending that it was Robinstar's face. She was so glad that Robinstar was dead. She killed Cloudkit. Ravenwing and Cloudkit had been inseperable and she had went hunting. She had picked up some honey for the kits and returned to Fernleaf wailing and the other queens trying to calm her. Oriolefeather joined her.

"I'm just as glad as you are," she meowed.

Ravewing flicked her ear to show she heard but she had to remain quiet or she would yowl to StarClan about her happiness.

"I hope you burn for eternity!" she spat and went to join Oriolefeather and Tawnyflower


	5. Whitefoot

Whitefoot looked down at the cold, heartless leader he called a mother. She wasn't his mother. If he could have chosen he would have been Quailtail's kit. How could a cat kill kin when they've done nothing wrong? Cloudkit was his son and she was confused of his pain. She even had the nerve to call Fernleaf incompetent! She was the incompetent one! Heathershine's leadership would have been better. So many innocent cats had died for no apparent reason. She killed Moondapple for telling Quailtail who killed Heathershine and Cloudkit for tumbling over a stick she said kits couldn't cross. Why couldn't the kits leave the nursery? She almost added it to the warrior code. Thank StarClan Petalstorm opposed it. Whitefoot could never forgive her. Not even if StarClan begged him to. He could never forget wht she told Blackstripe to do to Raincloud. Raincloud had beeen broken in a way and had accepted she couldn't fight Blackstripe. Darkfoot had promised that he wouldn't let Blackstripe near her. How Raincloud chose him as deputy he would never know. Whitefoot went to join Fernleaf and his kits Lostkit, Lightningkit, and Snowkit He wouldn't forget his son, Cloudkit. Robinstar was gone and his remaining kits were safe


	6. Oriolefeather

Oriolefeather stared at the cat who had brought her into the world, who gave her the chance to see, hear, breathe, and love. She thanked Robinstar for that but she was just as happy the so-called leader was dead. She couldn't wait for the senior warriors to bury her body and for Raincloud to officially become leader. It was a new beginnning for all of them. When Heathershine and Bloomstar strangly died Oriolefeather knew Robinstar had something to do with it. How could Blackstripe support her? Mother of no mother right was right and wrong was wrong and Robinstar was wrong. She was a sadist! She didn't care when a cat cried out its heart-wrenching last plea. She didn't even care when her own granson's blood spilled on the ground at her own claws. If she made it to the Dark forest she would be surprised. The Dark Forest was too kind of a punishment for this cannabalistic sadist.


End file.
